winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfea
The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for Fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. Overview Specials.]]Alfea is an ancient school for Fairies, and apparently the only one dedicated to Fairy education only. The Alfea students are mostly in training ages 16-19 (unless they have been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of the fourth season. And in the first episode of Season 5, Roxy received a letter stating that she has been accepted in to Alfea. It has been mentioned in 4Kids version that usually only royalty or students with high social standings are permitted. It is assumed that most of the staff are permanent residents of Alfea and the students live there during the school year and may choose or not to return home during the holidays. School Building Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Magix together. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering, like in Season 3 against Valtor and in the first movie against Mandragora. Locations *The School Gates are the only access to the school compound. They consist of a large pink archway with two wing-like doors that move to open or close the gates. **Alfea used to have a crest when Faragonda was still a student. The crest was a curved golden "A" on a purple and blue flower with a golden outline at the top of the school gates. The crest was placed just above Alfea's gate. The "A" of the the crest is also seen on what used to be the school's uniform. By the time the Winx had joined Alfea, the crest had been removed and replaced with an orb of the same colour as the school walls. *The non-forested area around the castle is used by the students to spend their time or for classes. Central Courtyard The Central Courtyard is a large open space at the center of the school, which is built around it. It contains: *Benches where students can sit and spend their free time. *A Well through which the tunnels connecting Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower to each other can be accessed. As it is shown in Faraway Reflection, when the moonlight shines on it, the well opens a portal, which leads to another dimension with lots water, where the map of the Infinite Ocean can be seen. *A Public Square where functions such as the beginning of year and graduation ceremonies are done. It also serves as a landing space for Red Fountain ships. Ground Floor *The Classrooms are found on the ground floor around the central courtyard. The students learn most of their subjects there. *The Potions Laboratory is where the Fairies learn to prepare potions. *The School Kitchen is where the food for the students and staff of Alfea is prepared. Students may also be assigned to do cooking as chores or as punishment. Chef Sfoglia works there. *The Entrance Hall is a large room found at the end of the School Courtyard, opposite the School Gates, and it is accessed from the outside by a set of stairs. The Entrance hall opens into corridors through which the classrooms can be accessed and it has a stairway from which the upper parts of the school can be accessed. *The School Hall is a large room found at the ground floor. It has a large dome of glass as its outer wall and there are long tables where the students have their breakfast, lunch and dinner. It has a special tier for staff members. Parties and balls are often held there and during such occasions the tables are removed to make place for the festivities. A large glass dome is the School Hall's outer wall. It is found below the Headmistress' Office and next to the Entrance Hall. *The School Hospital is where students are treated in case of health problems and injuries. It is composed of an office and of a resting room with many beds. It is managed by Nurse Ofelia and her assistant. *The School Museum is where various things from the history of Magix are displayed. It has a Fashion History section. *The Greenhouse is where many species of magical plants are grown at Alfea, possibly for use in magic classes or in potion-making. Eldora used to teach magical botany there but after she left the school it was abandoned and became a secret location. *The History of Fashion Room is where beautiful clothes are preserved with age changer spells. *The Music Cafe is where students can sit and have a drink while listening to music being played on the stage and play some themselves. * The Alfea Underfloor'''is where mystical, ancient relics are kept, which includes the statues of the Alfea Champions. First Floor *The '''Dormitories are where the belongings of the students are kept and where their bedrooms are found. They have bathrooms included in them and is is assumed that they also have all the other facilities that the students need for their daily lives. The students spend a considerable amount of their time in their dormitories, doing homework or their hobbies or spending time with their classmates. *The Staff Quarters are where the teachers and the other staff members of the school have their personal living space. Some teachers might share their quarters like the students. *The Headmistress's Office is where the Headmistress of Alfea does the formal work of the school and where she attends official visitors. There is also a magic mirror there through which the whole school can be seen and there is a communication device that is used to communicate with the headteachers of the other schools of magic. *'Offices' belonging to other staff members can be found on the first floor. Griselda has an office there. *The Hall of Enchantments is a secret part of Alfea that only the staff of Alfea can access. According to Headmistress Faragonda, it is the heart of Alfea. It contains: **A library containing everything about magic and its history. **A hall where the pictures of all the enemies of the Magic Dimension can be found. *The Simulation Chamber (also caled Magic Reality Chamber) is where virtual simulations take place using the Simulator, a very powerful computer that combines technology and magic. It can also be used to teleport people to other locations and there is an amphitheater with an office where slideshows can be done. Professor Palladium is the one who is in charge of the Simulation Chamber. According to Professor Palladium, the people using the chamber can experience the situations in the certain environment. *The School Amphitheater is where the students sometimes attend the school assembly and where general meetings are often held, especially in crisis times. Students may also take part in activities such as dance practice and rehearsing there. There is a table with chairs around it where staff members sit. Exams may also be held there. especially practical ones. *The School Library is where many books about various topics can be found. It has its own magical research system. Miss Barbatea is the Librarian. **The Golden Vault is where the most precious and important magic knowledge of Alfea is stored. It contains many books and scrolls written by ancient and powerful sorcerers. *'Rooms' can be found on the first floor where guests and other people may live. The WInx obtain their room when they return to Alfea in Season 5. *The Fairy Clock Room is where Sirenix Fairies can use their powers to relive the past and reveal Time's secrets. *There are balconies adjoined to the student dormitories and the staff quarters. Towers There are two towers in Alfea. *The North Tower is where the Secret Archives (also called Magic Archives) of Alfea are found. Precious and rare books about many things can be found there and the school's Codex used to be kept there. A Pixie, named Concorda, is the keeper of the Secret Archives. *There is a viewpoint on one of the towers. Other *There are underground tunnels which connect Alfea to the other magical schools and which were used in ancient times if the schools were attacked. Also it was used in Season 1 Episode 3, when the Trix used it to ruined the Red Fountain gifts for the 1st year fairies and get Stella's ring. *Part of the forest around Alfea is used for tests, exams and training. It is unknown if these parts of the forest belong to the school or not. *There is as bus stop where students, guests and staff members can take buses from and to Magix City and to other places in Magix. *There is an Aviary in Alfea that can be accessed by magical means since it is larger than the school building. It is similar to a giant open-air garden where giant flowers and giant birds, such as the giant eagles, can be found. Although only magic can open the aviary, the people inside it cannot use magic spells, so they cannot do anything but understand the inhabitants for survival. Pre-Series When Faragonda and Griselda were still students, the Headmistress of Alfea was named Mavilla and training the Fairy Animals was an essential part of the education of Fairies. Later, Faragonda replaced Mavilla as the Headmistress of Alfea, 100 years before the events of Season 6. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Throughout the series, Alfea was the Winx's base, school and second home. Underground passages combine all the schools, (Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea) and the Trix used these passages to get into Alfea on the night of the Magic Gift Exchange Ceremony. They tried to change the enchanted eggs to Snake-rat infested traps, but the Winx negated the spell. Alfea was then attacked by a monster summoned up by the Trix as pay back for the Winx Club's previous intrusion into Cloud Tower and once again, the Winx triumphed over the Witches. Still unsatisfied, the Trix created the Nightmare Gargoyle to take care of the Winx and steal Bloom's power, but instead Headmistress Faragonda took care of it. Also a signature appearance of the school, other than the Winx' home/school, is when it served as the base of the three schools when it was under attack by the Trix's army. Alfea and its inhabitants successfully repelled the witch’s army several times, but the army was eventually totally defeated by the Winx when Bloom came back. The celebration party was held not to long after the Trix lost. Mirta and Knut stayed at Alfea. |-|Season 2= Alfea once again serves as the Winx' school and second home. In the first episode, Bloom accidentally discovered Alfea's Archive. She then meets Concorda, who tells her about Pixies and pixie pets. The Winx also come across Aisha, who at first feels left out, later joins the Winx Club. A new professor is also introduced, Professor Avalon. A simulator test was once sabotaged by Jared, a Specialist in training at Red Fountain who was under the control of Darcy. When Bloom turns into Dark Bloom, she goes to search for the Codex in Alfea's Archive. She nearly destroys the place, until the other Winx show up. Despite their best efforts, Dark Bloom gives the Codex to Kerbog who gets away. Professor Avalon (who initially cast a hypnotizing spell on Bloom) reversed the spell and Bloom came back to her senses. The Winx Club and the Specialist traveled to the Resort Realm, where their powers don't work unless they have their Charmix, which they eventually receive one by one. When Bloom was captured, the Winx Club and the Specialists traveled to Darkar's fortress to save her. But they soon find out Darkar has turned Bloom evil again, so it's up to Sky to return her back to normal. After all that, Bloom destroyed Dark Bloom and the Winx Club did a Convergence Attack, destroying Darkar. |-|Season 3= The Trix, who were once again defeated by the Winx Club, were sent to the Omega Dimension but met a being called Valtor and managed to escape. Meanwhile, Junior Year couldn't begin until after the Princess Ball. Before junior year began, the girls were planning on going to Stella's Princess Ball, and Aisha had to fix some problems in her realm. The strange occurrences were happening on Andros and Solaria because of Valtor. Valtor and the Trix turned the mermaids of Tides into monsters, gave Chimera and Countess Cassandra the ability to make Stella's life absolutely miserable by turning her into a Mon-Stella (monster) and putting her father under a spell, but the Winx Club were able to break the evil spell. After the new school year began, the Winx Club had to get their Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies, but they had to do it by saving someone from their own realm by each making a sacrifice. Aisha got hers after Valtor blinded her, when then she, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora went to Andros while Stella covered for them. The Winx are invited to got to Eraklyon's 1000th anniversary party. Diaspro put a spell on Sky which caused him to go against Bloom and love Diaspro instead. Stella receives her Enchantix at this party. The Winx (except Aisha and Tecna) go to Sky's castle and with Stella's fairy dust, she was able to unspell him. The Winx get back to Alfea, but is caught and in trouble. The Trix and Valtor spell the Cloud Tower witches and lead them all to attack Alfea. With this distraction, the Trix tries to steal all the spell books in the library but is found in the act by Galatea. Luckily the Winx (except Stella and Aisha) save Galatea and the spell books. Meanwhile Valtor casted a spell on Headmistress Faragonda. The Winx go out and search for their Headmistress and finds out that she has been spelled, so they all go to Linphea to get the tears from the Black Willow to reverse the spell. Their mission was a success. As the season goes on, the Winx all receive their Enchantix, and are able to defeat Valtor, even though Bloom's Enchantix is still incomplete. Even so, Bloom was able to destroy Valtor. In the movie, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Bloom with the help of the other winx girls was able to complete her Enchantix by saving her parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, from the Obsidian Dimension. Therefore, she a became true Guardian Fairy.As the rest of the Winx were already true guardian fairies. |-|Season 4= When the Winx arrive at Alfea, all the young fairies admire them for being fully-realized Enchantix fairies. They are asked by Faragonda to teach the fairies a few things. She gives them little Enchantix wings which gave them access to a secret Alfea archive, the Hall of Enchantments where Faragonda tells them about a new power - Believix. They all do a demonstration of their powers in front of the new first-years. Aisha did an athletic act. Clarice, however is not impressed and considers the Winx as spoiled princesses who became famous only by chance. Tecna and Palladium set up an obstacle course for Bloom, Aisha and Flora to participate in. They all make it through. However Flora's act was sabotaged by Clarice who placed a bomb in a tunnel Flora goes through. Clarice then frames Alice for it, who is expelled. Flora goes to talk to Alice, but she is then disturbed by the Wizards of the Black Circle, who wish to know the whereabouts of Bloom, and when Flora refuses they attack her. Alice, then goes to warn the Winx, who at first didn't believe her, but went anyway. It turns out that the Black Circle wanted Bloom, for they thought she was the last fairy from Earth, because they didn't know that Bloom was originally from Domino. The Circle rejected her which led the Black Circle to begin there search all over again, for the last fairy on Earth. Clarice, who made Alice expelled, told the truth to Miss Faragonda and she unexpelled Clarice. The Winx then feel humiliated after their defeat, but Faragonda tells them that a fairy's power is not measured by her popularity. She also tells them that they have to search for the last fairy on Earth, but in order to do that they need their Believix. After greeting the Specialists, they go to Earth, with the Specialists secretly following (sent by Faragonda) to make sure that they don't get into trouble.The girls went to Earth and find a girl named Roxy who is the last earth Fairy that they were looking for. During the season, only Faragonda's office appears through their holo messages when she communicated with the Winx to help them in their mission on Earth. The Winx even send White Circle to Faragonda, but the Circle is sent back to them after Faragonda's research on it, was futile. At the season finale episode, when the Winx, Roxy and Nebula used Believix Magic Convergence to overpower, defeat and freeze solid the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Omega Dimension, Roxy afterwards decides to join Alfea as a student. |-|Season 5= Alfea appears again in Season 5. This time, Roxy now attends Alfea. The Winx (following during the previous season, their long absence) also make their Alfea return to find the Book of Sirenix. The Magic Archives is seen again with the role as the hidden keep place of the Sirenix Book. |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= The legendary blacksmith Hagen comes to Alfea and assists to the ceremony during which the Winx graduate at Alfea and become the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. Shortly after the Winx girls return to their respective home planets. Later, after their journey to Domino, the Winx return to Alfea to help Riven, who was bitten by a magical bug of Mandragora which turned him into her puppet, and Mandragora herself attacks Alfea under the orders of the Ancestral Witches in a effort to capture Bloom but is defeated and the fairies and staff of Alfea, along with the Pixies of the Pixie Village restore the badly Alfea, which was badly damaged during the battle with Mandragora's forces. Soon after the Winx leave for the Obsidian Dimension where they finally defeat Mandragora and the three old witches and restore its former glory to Domino, saving all its inhabitants who disappeared long ago as well. |-|Magical Adventure= Here Faragonda Griffin and welcome the new internal place but Trix (being allies of the Ancestral Witches after finishing the first film) steal the magic compass leveraging some fairies become frogs for food. Later Faragonda fairies and learn that white magic disappears because the witches have left that black magic alive, and tells the Winx to stay in Gardenia. It is there where not reappear. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= In Alfea's Courtyard the Winx give a welcome to the freshmen fairies. They talk about the various talents hidden in a fairy. After the welcome, Bloom along with Kiko leaves for Gardenia to spend a whole day with Sky. In Alfea, Bloom regains her consciousness. Flora tells her that something is going wrong in the Infinite Ocean and Stella asks Bloom where is Sky to which she answers that Sky has been kidnapped by the Trix and they took him to the Infinite Ocean. She tells them that they have to hurry to the Infinite Ocean to save Sky. But to their dismay, they receive a message from Omnia, saying that Tritannus has sealed all the gateways to enter the Infinite Ocean. But, Faragonda says that they might have not sealed one gateway, the Oblivion. But she warns them that this dimension is very dangerous and they have very little chances of coming back from that dimension. The Winx decide to go through the Oblivion portal and they transform. Later, the Winx were seen dancing at Alfea. Uniform Alfea used to have a uniform for the students and the female staff. It consisted of a burgundy long sleeved and knee length dress and high heels.The neck part of the dress has white lace and a dark burgundy loop. The school logo's golden "A" is on the left part of the dress with, for the staff's uniform only, golden curved forms on the front and back shoulders. The high heels have a golden buckle. vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h11m46s65.png vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h11m58s136.png vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h12m52s218.png Known Students *The Winx *Roxy *Mirta *Nova *Krystal *Galatea *Kalshara (Formerly) *Other students Staff Headmistress Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. Griselda Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor Palladium Professor Palladium '''is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz '''Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing from one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. The Winx Club The Winx are former students and alumni of Alfea, who went on to become professors at Alfea after they became Enchantix fairies and Guardian Fairies. On their first day, they are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and following this they went to Earth to free the Earth Fairies and to restore the magic there. After succeeding in their mission they decided to leave their teacher job and to remain in Gardenia, where their music band and their shop was found. The Winx later along with Nebula used Believix Magic Convergence to overpower and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle the final time and froze the Wizards of Black Circle solid in the Omega Dimension at the end of the season. In Season 5 however the Winx return after being absent most of the previous season, return back to Alfea, but mostly for research work and for training. Professor Daphne Daphne becomes Alfea's History of Magic teacher in Season 6. Professor DuFour Professor DuFour is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also a magic teacher who places emphasis on poetical formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. She used to play music with Musa's mother and father (Matlin and Ho-Boe). Professor Avalon Professor Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. Professor Eldora Professor Eldora taught floral magic at Alfea for a while. She later left the school and moved to Earth. Knut Knut is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. Librarian Barbatea Barbatea is the school librarian. She cares a lot for her books. Nurse Ofelia Ofelia is the school nurse. Chef Sfoglia Chef Sfoglia is the school cook. Trivia *The French dub of the fourth Special Episode is called "Nuits noires à Alphéa". It is unknown if this spelling was a mistake or if other non-Italian dubs really use variations of the name "Alphea". *In the new amusement park built by Rainbow S.r.l., the Rainbow Magicland, there is a reconstitution of the castle of Alfea. *The age at which Fairies and Witches respectively join Alfea and Cloud Tower is 16 years old, and it is at this age that Bloom first discovered her powers. It could be that it is at this age when the magic powers of the Fairies and Witches start manifesting and that they can still chose, like Mirta did, between becoming either a Fairy or a Witch so long they have not reached the level of full-fledged Fairies (Enchantix level) or Witches. *The name of the school is derived from that of the Greek letter Alpha (Α, α), which is used as a synonym for "beginning" or "first". This interestingly refers to the names of: **The Beta Academy, whose name is derived from that of the Greek letter "Beta" (Β, β, ϐ), which is used as a synonym of "second", perhaps reflecting the fact that Alfea is the best school for Fairies in the whole Magic Dimension while Beta was never mentioned to be a well-known school. **The Omega Dimension, whose name is derived from the name of the Greek letter "Omega" (Ω, ω), which is used to denote the end of something. *In the first episode, Faragonda said that it was 5 years of studying, but in the first movie and seasons 3 and 4 it said 3 years of studying. *Alfea is the only school to appear in Season 4, yet Red Fountain was mentioned a few times by Sky and the other Specialists. *All antagonists have targeted Alfea for various reasons: The Trix for the Dragon Flame, Darkar for the Codex, the Ancestral Witches through Mandragora for Bloom, Valtor for the Spells at Alfea, The Wizards of the Black Circle for Bloom and Tritannus through The Trix for the Sirenix power. *In Season 5, Roxy attends Alfea for the very first time. The Winx (after their long absence from during much of the previous season) also return and go to Alfea to find the Book of Sirenix. *In the 4Kids dub, Alfea has it's own school song. *Although Alfea is surrounded by a barrier that prevented non-magical beings to step inside, they can, however, enter the school only if Miss Faragonda allows them to, by creating a portal as seen in A Magix Christmas. **So far, the only non-magical being that have entered Alfea are Mike, Vanessa and the children of Gardenia. *Twenty-six of the fifty known Alfea fairies' names end with "a". *The windows on both of the towers are animated differently in Season 6. *Alfea is the only school to appear in every season and movies. Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Magix Category:Schools Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Comics Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7